


[马俊]welcome home

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]welcome home

李马克把行李托付给哥哥们后，提前在梦队宿舍所在的楼层下了电梯。

摁下门铃，踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声伴随着钟辰乐的大嗓门，李马克终于回到了宿舍，虽然不是他的。

“仁俊呢？”他习惯性地走进黄仁俊的房间，逛了一圈没发现人又回到了客厅。“仁俊哥早就出去了。”朴志晟从饭碗中抬起头，17岁的孩子永远有填不饱的肚子。

“去哪啦？”“哥的宿舍啊。”

另一边。

黄仁俊站在电梯门前，望着液晶屏上不断跳动的数字，心里按捺不住地期待着。终于，电梯到达了黄仁俊所在的楼层，电梯门才打开了一条缝隙，黄仁俊就兴奋地大喊。

“马克哥！”门缓缓打开，露出里面顶着一脸玩味微笑的哥哥们和李楷灿。“在玹哥……”黄仁俊满脸通红地退到电梯门旁，为众人让出通道。“我们仁俊很想马克啊。”哥哥们一个接一个地从电梯里出来，每一个出来的时候都眼神暧昧地拍拍黄仁俊的肩膀，让他恨不得钻进土里。“哟我们仁俊尼。”最后一个出来的是李楷灿，soulmate永远不会放过任何一个嘲笑对方的机会。

就在李楷灿准备发动技能的时候，另一台电梯的到达的声音响起，提示电梯已到达该楼层。李马克首先从里面出来，李楷灿看另一个欺负对象也在场，更来劲了，但还没等他开口，李帝努也从电梯里出来了。

“李楷灿，在国外过得很滋润嘛，连电话都不给我打。”李帝努咪起眼睛，和往日的笑眼不同，李楷灿从中感受到了一丝杀气。机灵的李马克在两人对峙之时眼明手快地摁住了即将关闭的电梯的按钮，搂着黄仁俊一个转身，闪进了电梯中。

“哥哥们明天见！”

郑在玹在外头错愕地张开嘴，对着紧闭的电梯门摇头轻笑。

年轻人的花样真是多。

电梯里，两人顾忌着摄像头的存在，动作还算收敛。连手也不敢拖，规规矩矩地各站一边，中间隔着的距离甚至可以再塞一个朴志晟。不过一出电梯，两人就在楼道摄像头的死角处吻地不可开交。

滋滋地水声迅速充斥了的楼道，李马克搂住黄仁俊，隔着衣服抚摸他的背。

此时被予以倒垃圾重任的朴志晟提着垃圾摇头晃脑地从宿舍出来，肢体随音乐舞动着，刚走到楼道口就被两个亲在一起的哥哥吓了一跳。垃圾袋“砰”地砸在地上，饮料瓶和零食包装袋从未束紧的袋口中蹦出，散落在四周。

相拥的两人一秒分开，但看到的只有高个忙内惊慌逃离的身影，耳边伴着那声响彻楼道的“对不起”。昏暗的灯光下，黄仁俊被亲得水润的唇格外引人注意，李马克有些心猿意马，拉起对方的手想再次亲上去，结果被黄仁俊的手掌挡了个结实。

“先把垃圾收拾一下吧。”说罢便弯下腰去捡地上的铝罐，李马克靠在墙上愣是不动，盯着黄仁俊的腰线，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。“走吧。”黄仁俊把垃圾袋扔进桶中，习惯性地去牵李马克的手，在两手接触之前，他突然记起自己刚碰过垃圾，于是又把手收回来了。

不过他的动作没有李马克迅速，收回的前一秒手就被李马克紧紧攥在手里了。“脏。”他小声说道，李马克当没听见，拉着人往宿舍走。

还没走到门口，他们就听到朴志晟用几近破音的声音在描述刚才的惊险一幕。“你们都不知道，马克哥看我的那个眼神可凶了，我都快吓尿了。我觉得我的幼小心灵受到的打击，以后都不要去丢垃圾了！”

李马克看向黄仁俊，一边熟练地从他兜里掏出钥匙一边委屈地说：“我有怎么凶吗？”。毛毛糙糙的金发让他更添一分傻气，黄仁俊用没碰过垃圾的手揉了揉他的头，没有回答这个问题。

“李马克。”“嗯？”正在拧钥匙的李马克回过头，唇上一闪而过地温了一下。

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
